danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Justme2
General stuff about me Your nationality is really German!? Mine is too. --Yonder 18:41, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I'm semi-German. I don't know exactly if by 'semi' I mean 'half' or 'sort of' Anyways, is there a way you could create a template for enemies? --Yonder 18:59, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I am a German person, but moved to LA. And yes, I speak German. --Yonder 02:34, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Hey, I live in Germany, too(NRW,MK)! And I can speak a little big bit German. Is this a weird coincidence? Bildramer 13:41, 22 December 2008 (UTC) There's a lot of Germans here. HOORAY! 23:31, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Another one? Hi! --Justme2 23:39, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Skins Yes, I am actually using a Quartz skin, and not Monaco. Sorry if this would lead to problems. --Yonder 16:38, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Could you do a favor? Could you do a favor for me? Can you make a template for Sand Moji elements (like you did with PG and EE), because it would be good if all games with actual reactive elements have a template for it. It should be similar to the EE template: Name, colour, reactive, special, etc. Thank you a lot! --Yonder 16:42, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the template! --Yonder 19:21, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Redirections Sorry about that. I just figured that most people would know me by my Powder Game name, instead of Buggy. I would get rid of it right now, but I'm at school, and it thinks I'm downloading something.(I don't understand it either) --Buggy793 17:49, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Dan-Ball Wiki Uhm...what yellow box? I do not see it. --Yonder 01:59, 16 December 2008 (UTC) : Oh, you are right. Well it looked (roughly) like this: Hello. All wikis will be "read-only" from 9am - 10am UTC Tuesday morning (that's 1:00am Pacific, 4:00am Eastern). During this time, editing will be disabled while we do some routine maintenance, but you will still be able to access the site. This message is only being sent to wiki admins, so please pass this information along to other members of your communities as needed. Thanks, Wikia Community Team This message will expire on 23:13, 16 December 2008. this message : --Justme2 10:32, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Please Note I shall not be here from December 20, 2008 to January 5, 2009. This is just something important to say. Thanks. --Yonder 21:34, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :IMPORTANT! Due to Visa application problems, the date of rejoining the community is unknown. This date could slide to the end of Febraury, if all goes well. Disambiguations OK. I'll get started on those right away(If you don't know what I'm talking about, you said that we should make the elements into disambiguations). --Buggy793 22:57, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah. I saw that. I'm about to move Wall. I'll take care of the links. --Buggy793 23:01, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, by the way, I'm not sure who made it, but good job on the Powder Game Element Navigation Bar! --Buggy793 23:07, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Nice job on it! That should be helpful! Now all we need is a Wiki Logo. ;) --Buggy793 23:17, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Glitch? I'm not sure if this is a glitch or what, but yesterday, when I moused-over the "Editor's Pick" section (Left side of site), there was a "edit this list" option. When I didn't have that same power today, I thought I might as well let you know. --Buggy793 18:41, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Tilesets I noticed you uploaded the tilesets in SR stages. Are you planning to use them, or are they uploaded to make the Wiki complete? Just curious. --bewnt 18:19, 24 December 2008 (UTC) STOP! Oh dear! You may stop placing the EXP table in the talk page of all enemies... just do it in the central Talk:Enemy! --bewnt 17:24, 26 December 2008 (UTC) : No, just one (or two) edit conflicts at most. Usually I will be notified if there's an edit conflict, and be requested to merge the edits (I'm using Firefox), though it didn't happen last night I think. --bewnt 02:38, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Hi Justme2, it's Justme2, too Hi, I'm writing you here some stuff, for the other browser because you wanted to do a test. You remember? Well you should, because I am you! -- 12:58, 27 December 2008 (UTC) : Thank me very much! --Justme2 13:37, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Space in front of left parenthesis Oh, sorry about that. I must have blanked yesterday or something. Thanks for fixing those! --Buggy793 23:22, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Shared accounts for Stick Ranger Quick question: is it possible to change the password of DB accounts? I'm afraid of people that might do so and completely ruin the savegames. Thanks. --bewnt 15:44, 14 January 2009 (UTC) What is this!? Somehow, all Quartz skins are totally screwed up. The design is gone, only the text. Is there a reason for this? --Yonder 21:16, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Ah, nevermind. It seems it is working fine now. --Yonder 21:37, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Template:SR enemy experience From what I've read, you've simplified the code (yay to loading time). However, is it not possible to recover the borders around the peak level? P.S. the blue is awesome! --bewnt 06:35, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I've been working on some ideas, but I'm only half done. In other words, I'm at the "first working demo" stage. See w:c:guildwars:User:M.mendel/Templates/danball. Of course the nice black and colored css is absent, but if you look at the page source, you'll notice that the correct classes are there. I have not measured performance, and it may turn out there isn't any gain. However, I know that I could display these tables extremely fast if they were horizontally oriented instead of vertically. Would that be an option? --◄mendel► 05:36, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Icon Suggestion ---- :This discussion has been moved to the page Image talk:Favicon.ico. ---- Largest species family in the entire game Oh. Sorry for this. I did not count correctly. --Yonder 23:45, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Signatures Hello. I was just visiting another wiki and noticed people had "custom" signature like this: --Buggy793 Talk! 01:45, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I figured out how to to this and I think we should make this general knowledge. Under My Preferances, go down to Signature and paste this there: Buggy793 Talk! Of course, replace my name with your's, change the picture, maybe, and bam! You've got a signature. The colors "usueable" are: * Navy * Orchid * lime * Maroon * Aqua * Aquamarine * Turquoise * Magenta * Chocolate * Cyan * Salmon * Goldenrod * Fuchsia * Khaki * Olive * Thistle * Tomato * Wheat * Red * blue * crimson * saffron * green * teal * orange * purple * yellow * black * silver Thanks! --Buggy793 Talk! 01:45, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :Actually, isn't it also possible to use RGB values? If so, then there's no need for the long list of colours. --bewnt 03:04, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :: I knew it, but I didn't care because I didn't plan to use it. And of course you can use every color you want and also you can use every wiki code you want. The documentation about signatures is here Wikia Help - Help:Signature. And it would also be at is this stupid Shared Help feature would work, as it did yesterday. --Justme2 11:43, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Powder Game Admins I've noticed something. All of our active administrators are big stick Ranger fans and aren't really big on OPowder Game. No offense, but I think we should have more admins that edit the Powder Game menus on the side bar. Just my opinion. I'm also telling you this so you can update the side bar and add Acid to the list of elements ;) --Buggy793 Talk! 18:51, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm serious about this. We need more admins that have their main focus on Powder Game. Acid STILL hasn't been added to the list of elements on the sidebar. --Buggy793 Talk! 18:55, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::Although all admins are focused on Stick Ranger for now, the PG sites will get updated as soon as possible. Three admins cannot handle all this work in a flash, if you know what I mean. --Yonder 21:31, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::We could also promote Buggy793 ... maybe thats what he wants. :::Would be Ok for me, if you buggy think you can make use of the sysop powers. --Justme2 00:09, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :::: Bewnt is now here! Bewnt supports the decision to promote Buggy793! Do the rest of the admins support the decision too? --bewnt 07:42, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ::::: I do! --Justme2 12:57, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::My opinion is in bewnt's discussion page. --Yonder 18:09, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Final step before giving the green light to Buggy: do we consult FoxtrotZero on this? --bewnt 08:30, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I only give a 20% chance that we get a response from him in the next two weeks. Therefore let's promote Buggy now and only inform FoxtrotZero about it. --Justme2 09:06, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Should we vote on this? I choose buggy (BTW Thanks for the sig info!)-- SandMaster ( Forums, Talk) 18:58, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I promoted Buggy to a sys-op! (see ) --Justme2 09:34, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Well, I was KIND OF trying to become staff, but at the same time, I just wanted SOMEBODY. Thanks, guys! --Buggy793 Talk! 18:55, 11 February 2009 (UTC) EXP tables in stage articles I see you've begun to add the tables to the stage articles. They do look rather "out of place" and misaligned, I'm still thinking of the best way to solve this problem. Any thoughts? --bewnt 14:13, 24 February 2009 (UTC) : Yes, I'm not sure about it. And I was working on it. I tried to align them next to the enemy numbers table. I've made them both floating left. This looks OK. But if if the tables are getting too wide like in Grassland 3, or your browser window is too small, the exp table jumps below the navigation map, but still trying to be as left as possible. This looks a little bit strange. If your screen is really small it pops below the enemy number table, but this is OK. : Independent of the positioning we should try to make both tables look the same. --Justme2 14:19, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :: The other solution is, to let the exp table float to the right. It would be at the same height as the enemy table in most cases, on the left of the nav map. On a smaller screen, it would also pop below the nav map, but to the right. This would probably look better. --Justme2 14:24, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::: I guess the best way would be to use a dual-approach: place the EXP table below the enemycount if they cannot be fit onto the same line (eg. GL2). Otherwise, they will be placed side to side, like GL3. --bewnt 14:34, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::: EDIT: I've just realised this is going to be really hard. When I changed the size of text in my browser, stages like GL1 look nice but at the same time, GL3 (which was previously fine) is now messed up. This is going to be tough. We may want to standardise by placing the EXP table below the enemycount table, always. --bewnt 14:39, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::: Yes, I was going to ask which screen resolution you are using. For me with 1280 the number table always fit to the left of the map. In GL2 also the exp table would fit there in the same line as the number table. Only in GL3 the exp table doesn't fit between number table and map and because the lower border of the map is higher than the lower border of the number table. Therefore the exp table is placed below the map (but as far as possible to the left). I tried a few different solutions but they don't work. :::: The problem is: The only way to dynamically position a second box next to first box, or let the second pop below the first one, if there isn't enough space is to use floats. But the rule about floats is saying: Try to position the second box as far to the top as possible, and at this place as far to the left or right (depending on what you want) as possible. If the space on the left of the nav map is getting to small for two tables, but one still can be there, the second table will always use the empty space below the nav map. We could invisibly extend the nav map, to prevent the exp table from using this space, but this would cause problems with stages, which have lot of text (like Cavern 1) at small screen sizes. There it is intended, that the text uses the space below the map. :::: To sum it up: I currently see only three possibilities: ::::# Always place the two tables in one line, by using a layout table. Pro: In most cases at a res of 1280 or higher god usage of the place. Contra: if the space next to the map is to small both tables are jumping below the map. ::::# Always place the two tables below each other. Pro: Works always. Contra: bad usage of space. ::::# Let the tables float to the left. Pro: best usage of space. Contra: looks a little bit strage, if the exp table jumps below the map, and not below the number table. ::::# Always place the exp table floating to the left right below the nav map. Pro: Works always. Contra: bad usage of space. ::::# Always place both tables floating to the left right below the nav map. Pro: Works always. Contra: bad usage of space. also the heading "Enemies" is useless now. :::: But I still have another idea ... I'm testing ... --Justme2 15:23, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::: EDIT: didn't work. But I've added solution 4. and 5. to the list above. ::::--Justme2 15:37, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::: EDIT 2: I'm currently in favour for solution number 1: Always place the two tables in one line. --Justme2 15:50, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Well, for the tables that get too big and mess up the page layout (like GL3's EXP table), we can just retake the pictures of enemies. The best way to obtain these are in the Book, where the enemies are quite crammed into a small space. --Yonder 16:21, 24 February 2009 (UTC) : I thought about it. This would help all readers with a screen width of around 1280. But it won't work for those with a smaller size. And those with a much larger size are not affected at all. --Justme2 17:41, 24 February 2009 (UTC) I'm feeling stupid! OMG haha! That's so cool... finally someone took the time to extract the stuff from the official game. I believe we can get to work now! However, even with these new information, we should not add the stuff to the wiki (eg. the 6th class). Also, I'm fine with some of the current data-collecting methods we are using - the only stuff that seem borrowable from the source would be the landscapes. Any plans you have? --bewnt 12:38, 25 February 2009 (UTC) (P.S. great job with the stage EXP templates. They look good across all browser and font sizes.) --bewnt 12:52, 25 February 2009 (UTC) : Colorising the white images If you wish to include the droprate, do create a section for it in your enemy template. It should go under statistics. With the basic softwares I have, I can't colourise the white images, so that'll be left up to you. We'll definitely pay close attention to the looks of the pellets and attempt to find a pattern. : Simple solution to spoilers: categorise all spoilers in Category:Spoilers, create Template:Spoiler that goes ontop of all spoiling pages, warning the reader that the content of the article has not been officiated and is derived from the source code. Finally, we must carefully manage the pages, eliminating any opinions/speculations, and using only the data given from the source code. I plan to be rather strict on this - I don't like people randomly writing stuff on articles without proof. Alternatively, because some active authors visit very often and may not like being spoiled, we simply create one huge article: Spoilers (Stick Ranger) and dump all spoilers in there. This time, it'll be categorised in Stick Ranger, but still utilise Template:Spoiler. --bewnt 13:44, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Updating the enemy pages Hey! I suggest we update the enemy pages with your new template in a systematic way. How about you start from the front (GL1) and I begin from the back? That way, we can save time, and we will have an idea of the enemy pages that need to be updated. --bewnt 13:04, 26 February 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Hold on... I see that you have included LV and EXP of enemy in the template. Isn't it redundant, given that we already have the EXP table? --bewnt 13:07, 26 February 2009 (UTC) DOUBLE EDIT: We have another problem. For species pages such as Stickman and Wheel, they'll link to disambiguation pages when linked from the template, and using the pipe (the vertical line) doesn't help. --bewnt 13:09, 26 February 2009 (UTC) : For the species thing, we should do it the original way you suggested. Chances are, there will be more disambiguation species, no point changing the template for that. --bewnt 13:49, 26 February 2009 (UTC) All enemy articles are certified to have met the latest standards in template format. Deletion/removal of "if" statement and old template may proceed. --bewnt 15:22, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Stick Ranger weapons pictures I've seen the template for the Stick Ranger weapons, and I want to ask you: could you put in neutral pictures of the weapons in it instead of the starting weapon pictures? I just recently uploaded them. If you do this, I would appreciate it. Thanks. --Yonder 21:35, 26 February 2009 (UTC) My Issue Thanks for the help, but I think you've forgotten that I was IP banned (sorry if that sounded a bit hostile). Can you copy the threads into a .txt document or something or onto my page so I can view it? lol previewed it twice but forgot the tildes. The above post is mine. Wiiwillrockya 23:35, 15 March 2009 (UTC) : Yellow crystal You recently reverted my edit to the Yellow Crystal entry in Stick Ranger. Here's the data that I have: My party is 2 priest, 2 sniper, level 29. Both priests have 35% AT aura, snipers are at 56 dex. With yellow crystal + buffs, it's 35 - 47. With yellow crystal + no buffs, it's 21 - 28 No yellow crystal + buffs - 30 - 40. No yellow crystal + no buffs - 18 - 24. The only inconsistency here is yellow crystal + buffs, which rounds down one point from the expected values of 36 and 48. However, these anomalies can be explained through rounding errors. Through the adding theory, however, the values become 34.2 and 45.6 with truncation/46.87 without truncation, which clearly do not satisfy any theory whatsoever. I will revert back to my revision; if you wish, revert back and then leave support for your own theory here. 21:32, 16 March 2009 (UTC) : I'll check your values! Meanwhile please have a look at Talk:Crystal#Yellow Crystal and Priests Aura! --Justme2 22:42, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :: OK! First, I'm very happy because the formula described at this talk page still is true - even for your values: :: Min AT (no aura, no yellow cry) :: floor(18) = 18 :: Max AT (no aura, no yellow cry) :: floor(24) = 24 :: Min AT (aura+yellow cry) :: floor(floor(18 * (1+0,2)) * (1+0,35+0,35)) = floor(floor(21,6) * 1,7) = floor(35,7) = 35 :: Max AT (aura+yellow cry) :: floor(floor(24 * (1+0,2)) * (1+0,35+0,35)) = floor(floor(28,8) * 1,7) = floor(47,6) = 47 :: Min AT (yellow cry, no aura) :: floor(18 * (1+0,2)) = floor(21,6) = 21 :: Max AT (yellow cry, no aura) :: floor(24 * (1+0,2)) = floor(28,8) = 28 :: Min AT (aura, no yellow cry) :: floor(18 * (1+0,35+0,35)) = floor(30,6) = 30 :: Max AT (aura, no yellow cry) :: floor(24 * (1+0,35+0,35)) = floor(40,8) = 40 :: Maybe it's time to include the formula into the AT article and refer to it from the yellow crystal and the priest. :: Refering to your edit, which I reverted: First, don't use caps. Use bold instead if really necessary. Second, I see, that the value of 56% is correct (when discarding the stupid floor rounding problem). But the explanation has to be understandable for the reader. It's hard to derive the value of 56% from 30% and 20%. I'll change it accordingly, to make it more clear. And third, "not add up" might be true, but it is also not very exact, since the right formulation should be: "it multiplies up". :: We had a lot of vandalism during the late time, with adding wrong values and changing statements. That's why I didn't really think about the 56%, although I even did the research on the Crystal talk page by myself. I'm sorry for that. But when changing such statements about the computation or some values, it's always good advice to provide a small proof or explanation at the talk page. :: --Justme2 23:24, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, I understand. Usually, when a game says the percentages add up (like AirRivals) it means that if you have a 30% boost and a 20% boost, you will receive a 50% boost in total. I added the "DOES NOT" because previous users who arrived at the page might have been confused by the change if they did not visit the history. :::In any case, the current revision works perfectly. If you wish to add an edit regarding the order of multiplication and the floor function, feel free to. 01:54, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I forgot to mention, the critical card also multiplies up. 02:00, 17 March 2009 (UTC)